


Not So Different

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Man 2, Natalie Rushman - Freeform, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-Avengers (2012), Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Undercover Missions, romanogers - Freeform, takes place during Iron Man 2 story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: While working undercover as Pepper Potts' secretary and keeping an eye out on Tony Stark. Natasha never thought she'd meet Steve Rogers aka Captain America. She also thought she'd end up developing feelings for the blond super soldier





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that conjured up after seeing Iron Man 2 (after a few times) and wondered about if Steve met Natasha under the disguise as Natalie Rushman. Also there will be times when Steve will act like a protective friend over Tony. This will take during the same timeline as IM2.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

Pepper had found Tony rummaging through of his father things in the garage. 

“Tony what are you doing?”

Turning around, Tony gave her a smile, “Oh nothing. Actually, I'm trying to see if father kept any secrets or any of his old designs I could improve.”

This caused the strawberry blonde to roll her eyes, “Geez Tony, do you despise your father that much?”

“Yes, yes I do.” The billionaire genius stopped and straightened himself up. 

Pepper noticed the change in his demeanor as he was flipping through the pages, “Tony?”

“JARVIS, I want you to run an algorithm on these coordinates. I wanna know what my father was trying to look for.”

_ ‘Of course sir. Running algorithm.’  _ They watched as the numbers kept changing and different locations names were showing up. 

“Just what were you trying to look for dad,” Tony asked softly. 

_ ‘Algorithm completed sir.’ _

“Alright JARVIS show me what you got.”

_ ‘I've managed to pinpoint an exact location of the coordinates your father left. It seems he was trying to look for something.’ _

“Just what could your dad be looking for Tony?”

Tony focused on the coordinates, “This is the Arctic Circle, just what could….” Tony's eyes widened. “JARVIS the icing problem on the suit was completely fixed, right?”

_ ‘100% sir.’ _

“Good, also get me a boat that's good for the Arctic seas ready.”

_ ‘Yes sir.’ _

“Tony what is going on?”

“Pepper, you're going to need to bundle up.”

“Tony can you  _ please  _ explain to me, what is going on!”

Tony looked as his assistant, “Dear old dad, left me the coordinates to fine Captain America.”

“No fucking way.” Pepper started panicking, “I have to look nice. I need to go change-”

“Pepper,” he held her by her arms,  “the guy's frozen. I highly doubt he'll care about what you’re wearing. Now let's go get us Captain America.”

***** 

It took a while but Tony had told the captain to stop the boat before suiting up and going on ahead alone.

_ ‘Sir scanners are picking up some sort of aircraft up ahead.’ _

“Alright JARVIS let’s go check it out,” the pulsors roared as he flew through the harsh and windy weather of the Arctic. “That must be the  _ Valkyrie _ ,” Tony easily landed on the solid ice surrounding the half of the plane that was emerged. Carefully he managed to cut a nice size hole into the plane before entering.

Tony watched as names showed up on the screen of his helmet as the scanners continued to scan. “Wait a minute,” he had the scanners do a look around again until he spotted a circular object. Walking over with the faceplate up, he spotted a shield that was red and blue with a silver star in the middle. “Holy shit, this is the shield my dad made.”

_ ‘Sir. The heat sensors are picking up a form of life.’ _

Quickly Tony had the faceplate down as he charged his pulsors ready for attack. Carefully he looked around until he spotted a large block of ice with a figure inside of it.

“JARVIS, just what am I looking at?”

_ ‘I believe sir, that is the body of Captain America.’ _

“And you said form of life, as in….  _ alive _ ?”

_ ‘Yes sir. There’s a heat signature and a slow and steady heartbeat coming from him.’ _

“Holy shit,” Tony had remembered reading some of the notes his father left especially about Project: Rebirth, “looks like the serum kept him in some sort of comatose. Alright JARVIS let’s lower down the power a bit and carefully cut around the sleeping Captain America, and then quickly grabbed the block that was falling down.

“Alright Cap, let’s get you and your shield onto the boat,” after getting both the frozen super soldier and the shield, Tony quickly flew back to the boat and gently landed. 

“Tony is that who I think it is?” Pepper asked as she ran up the ironclad billionaire. 

As the faceplate lifted, Tony grinned, “Yup, Captain America and his shield,” he grab the vibranium shield off his arm and held it. “Now let’s head back to Malibu and unfreeze this guy.”


End file.
